Ne me quitte pas
by peace and love 666
Summary: La mort de mark vu par Elizabeth, sa femme
1. Prologue

Ne me quitte pas  
  
C'est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a environ 2 ans.  
  
ça commence donc à dater un peu! lol Mais bon j'ai retrouvé ça sur  
  
mon ordi et je me suis dit que je pourrais le poster...  
  
toutes remarques sont aprréciés (mais soyez pas trop cruels qd même!)  
  
" -Mark, arrête, arrête, ça chatouille!  
  
-Non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, c'est toi qui as commencé !!  
  
-Je t'en supplie, arrête, je vais attraper le hoquet! Non, Mark !!!  
  
S'il te plaît....  
  
-Tant pis! Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus !!  
  
-Et tu comptes, je riais toujours aux éclats, faire quoi de moi ? "  
  
La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit subitement. Kerry et une femme,  
  
blonde, plutôt jolie bien qu'un peu rondelette, environ de mon âge,  
  
pénétrèrent. Mark avait encore ses mains, qui avaient cessé leurs   
  
chatouilles, sous ma chemise, sur mes hanches. Il tourna la tête,   
  
ses mains se contractèrent brusquement, à la vue de cette femme,   
  
avant de lâcher prise. Il se retourna complètement, la dévisagea.   
  
Puis, d'un élan, se jeta dans ses bras, tous deux en larmes. A ce   
  
moment, j'eus un pressentiment, je ne sais pourquoi, je sentis que   
  
ma vie allait changer.  
  
Kerry, encore un peu gênée par la posture dans laquelle elle nous   
  
avait trouvés, me présenta Susan Lewis, me disant qu'elle revenait   
  
travailler ici. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds: ainsi,   
  
cette femme, qui selon les dires de Peter était la meilleure amie de  
  
mon mari, (lui-même me parlait souvent d'elle, toujours en bien et avec   
  
beaucoup de tendresse), et même plus... allait revenir!   
  
Mark passa son bras derrière mon dos, me retenant de tomber. Nos visages   
  
se superposaient et, le regard inquiet et plein de tendresse, me demanda   
  
si je me sentais bien. Susan et Kerry me demandèrent la même chose. Je ne   
  
leur répondit pas, me redressai, serrai la main de Susan et dis que je devais   
  
" monter ". Mais, avant de partir, je donnai un doux baiser à mon époux, comme   
  
si j'éprouvais le besoin de marquer mon territoire. Je sais que c'est idiot,   
  
mais je me sens légèrement menacer par cette femme...  
  
En haut, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, je me sentais mal d'avoir   
  
agi comme cela mais je savais que j'y avais été obligé, en quelque sorte.   
  
Désormais, je prendrais bien soin de Mark et elle ne me le prendra pas!   
  
Non, Elizabeth, arrête de dramatiser... Je suis folle! Mark m'aime, nous   
  
sommes marier, nous avons un adorable bébé, nous nous aimons, il n'y a   
  
aucune raison pour que nous nous séparions. Non, non, arrête Liz. Bon,   
  
maintenant, au bloc. 


	2. chapite premier

Ne me quitte pas 2  
  
Style : Dramatique  
  
Petit Mot de l'auteur : Je m'excuse déjà des fautes qui ont pu se   
  
glisser dans ce texte... Malgré l'aide précieuse d'Abby et de Vincent...   
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ma petite histoire et n'hésitez pas à   
  
m'envoyer vos remarques !!   
  
Résumé : Les derniers jours de Mark vus par les yeux d'Elizabeth, sa femme  
  
Dernières choses : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement,   
  
mais l'histoire oui !! Je ne l'ai pas vendue !   
  
J'étais au lit, Mark aussi. Nous lisions et un froid s'était installé entre   
  
nous et je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi. Ella dormait profondément dans   
  
sa chambre, aussi, j'entrepris de séduire à nouveau Mark. Je passais mes pieds   
  
gelés sur les siens bouillants, puis laissai ma main s'égarer sur sa cuisse,   
  
je mis ensuite ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux,   
  
doucement et enleva la barrette qui les retenait. Il se tourna ensuite vers   
  
moi, posa son livre, enleva le mien de sur mes cuisses et me dit:  
  
" -Elizabeth, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
  
Je me demandai si ça avait un rapport quelconque avec Susan Lewis, mais le laissai finir.  
  
-Elizabeth, mon amour, dit-il en sanglotant, ma tumeur est revenue.   
  
-Quoi ?!?! Ce fut un cri d'horreur, mais il fallait se raisonner  
  
-Je suis désolé  
  
-Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute.   
  
Ca fait longtemps que tu es au courant ?  
  
-Non, j'ai passé un scanner cet après-midi, je recommençais à avoir mal à la tête.   
  
Elizabeth, je t'aime.  
  
-Je crois que le moment des adieux n'est pas encore de rigueur! Dis-je en essayant   
  
de plaisanter, bien que je n'en avais nullement envie!  
  
-Bientôt, mon ange, bientôt...  
  
La gorge nouée, je me forçais de ne pas fondre en larmes, le moment était venu   
  
de lui poser la question cruciale...  
  
-Combien de temps ? Réussis-je à dire avant de me mettre à pleurer  
  
-Six mois, tout au plus. Et il se mit à pleurer lui aussi.  
  
-Mark, je t'aime et je serais là! Lui dis-je entre deux larmes  
  
-Moi aussi, Elizabeth, moi aussi, je t'aime... Je sais  
  
-Quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?  
  
-Que tu seras là quoi qu'i arrive, tout comme moi, t'en que je serais en vie, pour toi.  
  
C'est mots, sortis du cour, me blessèrent profondément.  
  
-bien sûr, tant qu'on s'aimera, tout ira bien, expliquais-je sans trop y croire. "  
  
Sur ces mots, il s'effondra contre moi, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais   
  
ni que dire, ni que faire, alors, je le serrais fort contre moi et me mis à pleurer avec lui.   
  
Je ne pus dormir de la nuit, pensant à notre avenir, au mien sans lui, inimaginable!   
  
Oh mon Dieu, je l'aime tellement et Ella, je n'ai pas envie de l'élever seule, mais qui   
  
aurait envie de se retrouver mère-célibataire? Mais ai-je seulement le choix? Je ne dois   
  
pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. S'il ne lui reste que six mois, parfait, ce ne sera que six   
  
mois mais je suis bien décidée à ce que ce soit les six plus beaux de notre vie... Soudain,   
  
une pensée me vint à l'esprit: Si cette tumeur aussi était opérable? S'il pouvait survivre?   
  
" -Mark, réveille-toi! J'ai une question ? Réveille-toi!  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as fait un cauchemar? Ella est réveillée? Le réveil a sonné?   
  
-Non, rien de cela? Rassure-toi? Je me demandais si tu étais opérable? Y as-tu pensé?  
  
-Oui, le neurologue m'a dit que la tumeur est déjà trop grosse, il n'y a rien à faire sur un plan   
  
chirurgical. Je vais faire de la chimio pur qu'elle diminue un peu et pour que je me sente mieux.   
  
Crois bien que si j'avais une chance, je te l'aurais dit!  
  
-Tu as déjà vu un neurologue?   
  
-Oui, Dan m'a obligé à y aller aujourd'hui même.  
  
-D'accord. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.  
  
-Elizabeth, tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu es ma femme, c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Par contre,   
  
s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Je le dirai à Susan et aux autres quand le moment sera venu.   
  
Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler à une amie, fais-le!  
  
-Submergée d'émotion je parvins tout de même à lui répondre. Non, la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie   
  
de parler, c'est toi. Mark, je te comprends... 


	3. chapitre second

Ne me quitte pas 3  
  
Style : Dramatique  
  
Petit Mot de l'auteur : Je m'excuse déjà des fautes qui ont pu se   
  
glisser dans ce texte... Malgré l'aide précieuse d'Abby et de Vincent...   
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ma petite histoire et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer   
  
vos remarques !!   
  
Résumé : Les derniers jours de Mark vus par les yeux d'Elizabeth, sa femme  
  
Dernières choses : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement,  
  
mais l'histoire oui !! Je ne l'ai pas vendue !   
  
Le nez dans mon casier, j'entendis la porte de la salle de repos mais je n'y   
  
prêtais aucune attention. J'étais épuisée, au bout du rouleau et je n'avais   
  
aucune envie de me lancer dans une discussion: Ella n'avait pas dormi de la   
  
nuit et j'avais du repasser une montagne de linge. Une main se posa sur mon   
  
épaule, je tressaillis. C'était Susan:   
  
" -Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, dit-elle, d'un ton aimable et léger.  
  
-Non, ce n'est rien. Vous allez bien?  
  
-Oui, parfait. Je ne vous pause pas la question, vous avez l'air épuisée. Dure nuit?  
  
-Tout à fait! Ella n'a pas fermé l'oil de la nuit!  
  
-Ah, les enfants...dit-elle rêveuse  
  
-Vous en avez?  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Des enfants!  
  
-Non, malheureusement, mais je me suis beaucoup occupée de Susie, ma nièce.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez, dis-je en riant. Elle rit aussi.   
  
L'expression de son visage changea soudainement...  
  
-Mark aussi à l'air épuisé. Il dormait debout, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.   
  
Ce sujet ne m'enchantait guère car je n'avais pas envie de laisser transparaître   
  
mon inquiétude, ni la raison pour laquelle je m'inquiétais.   
  
-Oui, le bébé dort à côté de notre chambre, quand elle pleure, c'est comme si   
  
elle était dans notre lit! Je vis que parler de " notre lit " n'avait pas l'air   
  
de la ravir... Et Rachel, qui vit chez nous, n'en rate pas une!  
  
-Elle a du beaucoup changer... La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait sept ans.  
  
-Maintenant, c'est une vraie adolescente! Je regardai ma montre OH, déjà! Excusez-moi,   
  
j'ai une appendoc'... Voulez-vous déjeuner avec Mark et moi ?  
  
-Oui, bien-sûr! A 12H30, au Doc' Magoo.   
  
-Parfait, je vous présenterai Ella. A tout à l'heure. "  
  
Elle me parut sincère, chaleureuse, elle pourrait devenir facilement mon amie, j'avais   
  
très envie de mieux la connaître. Mais l'idée de déjeuner avec Elle et Mark, ne me parut   
  
finalement pas être une si bonne idée...   
  
Je n'arrivais pas, alors que j'étais en train de recoudre le ventre de mon patient, à   
  
me sortir toutes mes idées noires de la tête: Comment allait-Mark? Je profiterai de cinq   
  
minutes de pauses pour aller le retrouver...  
  
Je le trouvai en train d'intuber un jeune homme en salle de réa 1, j'entrai pour apporter   
  
mon aide mais tous me dirent qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de nous: Luka et Susan, complices,   
  
nous dirent de sortir. Bras dessus-bras dessous, nous allâmes dans la salle de repos.   
  
Immédiatement, je lui demandai s'il se sentait bien. Un sourire aux lèvres, il me dit   
  
de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien. Gênée, je lui rapportais ma conversation avec   
  
Susan. Il rit et me demanda si je n'étais pas fatiguée, moi aussi. Je dus bien avouer qu'il   
  
n'avait pas tord. Il m'embrassa et je l'informai pour le déjeuner. Il me dit qu'il irait   
  
chercher Ella à la crèche, m'embrassa de nouveau et Romano débarqua. Voyant qu'il n'était   
  
pas de bonne composition, je décidais de ne pas traîner pour le suivre.   
  
Dès que nous fûmes un peu éloignés de Mark, il me dit que les papouilles, c'était à la   
  
maison, pas à l'hôpital, ni dans la salle de repos. Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre,   
  
il me dit aussi que je devrais dormir:  
  
" -Quelle tête? Ca vous arrive de dormir des fois?   
  
-Mais oui, Robert, du moins j'essaye, Ella a pleuré toute la nuit...  
  
-Si vous voulez vous occuper de votre poupon, de grâce, laissez la chirurgie aux gens compétant!  
  
-Robert!! Mon travail n'est nullement altéré par ma maternité. J'aime mon enfant et, si vous en   
  
aviez, vous, le laisseriez-vous hurler toute la nuit? Moi, j'ai un cour et je ne laisse pas ma   
  
petite fille pleurait et mourir de faim.  
  
-Lizzie, allez dormir! Vous n'êtes pas en état d'opérer, vous êtes trop fatiguée, je ne veux   
  
pas que vous tuiez mes patients!! Au lit, Maman!  
  
-Robert, je ne suis pas tellement fatiguée, je n'irais pas dormir!  
  
-Bien... donnez-moi votre badge.  
  
-Comment? Il pris mon badge et mon beaper  
  
-Vous m'avez compris. Rentrez chez vous, et occupez-vous de votre bout de choux...  
  
-Mais, Robert... Il me coupa la parole  
  
-Allez de l'air, rentrez au chaud. Vous êtes en vacances pour le reste de la semaine, je ne   
  
vais pas vous torturer de si tôt!!  
  
-Bien, si vous y tenez... Au revoir, à lundi!  
  
-Enfin, vous avez compris... A lundi. Reposez-vous bien et prenez soin de votre famille... il   
  
tourna les talons et partit. "  
  
En fin de compte, j'étais plutôt contente, je ne pensais pas, pour une fois, qu'il ait fait ça   
  
spécialement pour m'embêter, il l'a fait cela seulement pour me rendre service... Je partis   
  
directement à la crèche et puis, allais rapidement au Doc' Magoo...   
  
" -Vous êtes déjà là? dis-je ne voyant Mark et Susan attablés ensemble  
  
-Je te retourne la question. Ton patient est mort avant que tu n'ais eu le temps de le charcuter?  
  
-Non, Robert m'a renvoyé à la maison pour la semaine. Il trouve que je suis trop fatiguée.   
  
-Tu plaisantes?  
  
-Non, non, du tout. Il m'a vraiment dit de rester à la maison jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je ne plaisante pas.  
  
-Bon, alors c'est parfait, j'ai deux jours cette semaine...   
  
-Quel adorable bébé ! Nous coupa Susan  
  
-Ho oui...ajouta Mark. Elle est adorable, pour les gens qui ne vivent pas avec elle! Elle est très ronchon.  
  
-C'est un bébé adorable mais Mark a raison, elle viendra à bout de ses parents! Renchéris-je.  
  
Susan rit et réveilla, par ce fait Ella.  
  
-Je suis désolée, Elizabeth. Vous aviez un moment de répit et je vous l'ai gâché, dit-elle coupable.  
  
-Non, ce n'est rien, il allait falloir la réveiller pour lui donner à manger. Mark, as-tu pensé à prendre le biberon?   
  
-Oups, j'ai oublié. Tu vas être obligée de lui donner le sein? Tu veux que j'aille chercher un biberon de   
  
lait semi-maternel au County?  
  
-Non, laisse, ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui donner le sein. Tu veux bien venir avec moi aux toilettes,   
  
il vaut que je me déshabille... Excusez-nous Susan.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable, qu'il rentre dans les toilettes des dames. Je peux venir, si vous   
  
voulez, me dit Susan. "  
  
Quand nous revînmes, une ambulance était stationnée devant le restaurant et Mark n'était plus là. Mes mains,   
  
puis tout mon corps se mirent à trembler, ce que remarqua immédiatement Susan, me demandant si je me sentais bien.   
  
Je ne lui répondis pas, mon bébé blotti contre moi, je me précipitai vers l'ambulance. Mark était couché sur le brancard.   
  
Je m'agenouillai tout près de lui, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Les ambulanciers me dirent qu'il avait été pris   
  
de convulsions et que le gérant était directement allé les chercher à l'hôpital. Il reprenait doucement conscience,   
  
m'appelai, me cherchai du regard. Je pris ses lunettes qui étaient posées par-terre, les posais sur son nez et posa   
  
Ella sur lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Certains de nos collègues arrivèrent et me dirent qu'il fallait l'emmener à   
  
l'hôpital. Il essaya de se lever mais n'y parvint pas. 


	4. chapitre trois

Ne me quitte pas 4  
  
Style : Dramatique  
  
Petit Mot de l'auteur : Je m'excuse déjà des fautes   
  
qui ont pu se glisser dans ce texte... Malgré l'aide   
  
précieuse d'Abby et de Vincent... J'espère que vous   
  
apprécierez ma petite histoire et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer   
  
vos remarques !!   
  
Résumé : Les derniers jours de Mark vus par les yeux d'Elizabeth,   
  
sa femme  
  
Dernières choses : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,   
  
malheureusement, mais l'histoire oui !! Je ne l'ai pas vendue !   
  
Nous étions enfin arrivés au County, prendre l'ambulance pour un   
  
si petit trajet... Mark, avec ma bénédiction, demanda à Susan et   
  
à elle seule à s'occuper de lui. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas   
  
que les autres soient au courant et je savais aussi que Susan et   
  
lui avaient été très proche, je pense même qu'ils aient été amant.   
  
Je me doutais qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps et le rendre   
  
le plus heureux possible était alors mon seul leitmotiv. Je l'aimais,   
  
je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours et je sais que c'est pareil pour   
  
lui.  
  
Après lui avoir fait quelques tests et un scanner, Susan nous dit,   
  
le visage pâle, que son espérance de vie était très faible, que la   
  
tumeur grossissait rapidement. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps,   
  
même pas un mois.   
  
Une fois seuls, l'un blotti contre l'autre (Susan s'occupait d'Ella   
  
pour que nous soyons réunis), de grosses larmes collaient sur nos   
  
joues.  
  
" -Tu veux que j'aille chercher Rachel?   
  
-Non, je veux que tu prennes quatre billets pour Hawaï. Je souhaite,   
  
si tu es d'accord, retourné où j'ai grandi. Elizabeth, retournons à   
  
Hawaï, s'il te plaît.  
  
-Tu ne vivais pas à San Diego? Je serais ravie d'aller avec toi et   
  
les enfants dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque! Ca me changera de   
  
Londres et Chicago! Moi, je n'ai jamais vécu dans un endroit chaud et   
  
un peu moins humide qu'ici!   
  
-Tu as tellement de choses à découvrir de moi encore. Je suis sûr que   
  
je ne sais pas non plus tout de toi. Mais je sais que je t'aime, me   
  
dit-il très triste. Il pleut aussi à Hawaï mais moins qu'ici! Je rêve   
  
de te revoir en bikini, tu es si belle.  
  
-Mark! Quand veux-tu que nous partions? Il me tarde d'être au soleil!  
  
Il prit doucement ma main et y posa un baiser. Puis, il m'attira vers   
  
lui pour le réconforter. Son sang-froid m'émouvait et me montrait à quel   
  
point cet homme, mon homme est formidable.   
  
-Demain, après-demain? Dès que nous pourrons! Elizabeth, pleure, je te   
  
sens sangloter, pleure, si tu en as envie...  
  
-Mark, je vais m'occuper de tout, je te promets qu'avant la fin de la semaine,   
  
nous serons au chaud... Mark, je t'aime.   
  
-Je t'aime aussi. Pourrais-tu appeler Susan, je ne souhaite pas m'éterniser ici.   
  
-Oui, j'y vais. "  
  
Je trouvai Susan, en pleurs, seule, dans la salle de suture. Je la pris par   
  
les épaules et tentais de la réconforter:  
  
" -Ne pleurez pas, il n'aimerait pas cela...  
  
-Je suis désolée. Vous avez bien plus de raison que moi de pleurer mais si vous   
  
saviez à quel point je tiens à lui, pas que je l'aime encore, non, mais c'est   
  
un ami à qui je tiens énormément, comme mon frère.  
  
-Je comprends. Je sentis à ce moment une énorme boule dans ma gorge Je l'aime   
  
de tout mon cour, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je n'arrive pas   
  
imaginer ma vie sans lui... Vous savez, Susan, tout le monde pense sûrement   
  
que je suis une femme forte mais en fait, je suis très sensible et de le voir   
  
dans cet état, me fait si mal... Je comprends vos pleurs...  
  
-Ca doit être dur pour vous... Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? Je   
  
n'imagine pas avoir un enfant et perdre son père. C'est horrible ce qu'il   
  
vous arrive. Je suis vraiment désolée...  
  
-Ca fait quatre ans que je suis arrivée ici et trois ans que nous sommes   
  
ensemble. Moi non plus je n'imaginais pas ma vie familiale comme cela mais les   
  
faits sont là et je ne vais pas me défiler: S'il ne lui reste que deus mois,   
  
deus semaines ou deux jours, c'est pareil pour moi, je vais tout faire pour que   
  
ce soit les plus beaux de notre vie...  
  
-Vous avez sans doute raison... Mark ne vous l'a sûrement pas dit mais le jour   
  
où je suis partie, il a essayé de me retenir, m'a embrassé et j'ai longtemps   
  
regretté de ne pas être restée... Je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment de l'amour,   
  
comme pour vous. Quand vous vous regardez, il y a cette étincelle, celle des amoureux...   
  
Nous, nous n'avons jamais eu cela. Je vous ai un peu observés, et j'ai bien vu que vous   
  
êtes fait l'un pur l'autre. Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont les plus tragiques...   
  
-Malheureusement... Je voulais vous demander si vous croyez qu'il peut prendre l'avion.   
  
Nous souhaitons aller à Hawaï, où il a grandi. Le plus tôt serait le mieux...  
  
-Bien-sûr Elizabeth, je comprends. Je pense que le vol n'est pas trop recommandé mais   
  
s'il le veut vraiment, il faut le laisser faire... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait grandi à Hawaï...  
  
-Merci. Je vous appellerai dès notre arrivée. Merci vraiment beaucoup.  
  
-Tenez-moi au courant, pour tout, s'il vous plait. Nous nous embrassâmes et je partis. " 


	5. Chapite quatre

Ne me quitte pas 5  
  
ce chapitre est R, vous voilà prévenus!  
  
Style : Dramatique  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis désolée, il va falloir aller chercher un   
  
mouchoir !! Toujours aussi désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes car j'ai   
  
beau me relire, je ne les vois pas !! Résumé : La mort de mark est proche, Elizabeth et   
  
lui vivent leurs derniers instants de bonheur...  
  
Dernières choses : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, mais   
  
l'histoire oui !! Je ne l'ai pas vendue !   
  
Nous étions à Hawaï depuis déjà cinq jours et tout allait pour le mieux. Je n'avais jamais   
  
été aussi heureuse, triste et nostalgique à la fois... Mark, Ella et même Rachel me comblaient   
  
de bonheur mais voir les forces de Mark diminuer de jours en jours m'affectait terriblement,   
  
ce que je pense être compréhensible. Je voyais bien que ma petite fille fêterait son premier   
  
anniversaire sans son papa... Mark voyait en moi une femme forte et courageuse, tout ce que   
  
je ne suis pas en réalité, je m'enfermais dans les toilettes ou la salle de bain et pleurait   
  
de longs moments. Je ne voulais pas que Mark le sache, il aurait était trop triste.  
  
Nos journées étaient la perfection même: nous nous levions un peu tard, Rachel, plus sage que   
  
jamais, nous aidait à nous occuper d'Ella, et après manger, Mark et Rachel allaient à la plage,   
  
se baigner ou faire du surf. Pendant ce temps, moi, je restais avec Ella, je la bichonnais et,   
  
en fin d'après d'après-midi, nous nous retrouvions tous en bord de mer. C'était des moments si   
  
tendre et si heureux qu'ils resteront gravés dans ma mémoire pour la vie entière. Malheureusement,   
  
ma fille n'aura pas cette chance...  
  
Ce soir-là, une fois seuls dans notre chambre, je me plains d'avoir mal au dos. Mark, plus câlin que   
  
jamais, se glissa sur le sofa derrière moi et m'enleva ma petite chemise de cotton. Il me fit pencher   
  
et commença à me masser les reins. Ces mains, brûlantes, provoquaient en moi l'émoi de mes premiers   
  
amours... Soudain, entendant de la musique, il me demanda de venir danser avec lui. J'acceptai de suite.   
  
Ils passaient des musiques douces, des slows. Ce fut l'un des moments les plus doux de ma vie: serrés   
  
l'un contre l'autre, nous dansions, valsions, tournions et tourbillonnons. Puis, nous allâmes nous   
  
promener sur la plage:  
  
" -Elizabeth, j'ai passé une soirée exquise. Tu es belle, intelligente. Je n'ai tellement pas envie   
  
de te quitter... Tu crois qu'où je serais, je te verrais, je penserais encore à toi et à mes enfants?  
  
Crois-tu que tous ces bons moments passés ensemble seront éternellement gravés dans ma mémoire ou que   
  
je ne pourrais plus jamais me souvenir de toi? De la forme de ton visage, de la couleur de tes cheveux,   
  
de la douceur de ta peau, toutes ces choses qui font que je t'aime tant?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Mark. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas et que lorsque, à mon tour venu, je m'en   
  
irais, tu seras là pour m'accueillir et me réconforter et m'aimer de nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de te   
  
perdre. Ma voix se brisa et je me mis à pleurer. Mark, que vais-je faire? Je trouve cela si injuste.   
  
Pourquoi toi? Oh, Mark, je t'en supplie, reste tout près de moi...   
  
-Elizabeth, je souhaite rester à veiller sur toi et mes filles, vous protéger. Mais, je ne sais pas et   
  
ne pas savoir me fait atrocement peur. Elizabeth, c'est horriblement injuste, tu as raison. Promets-moi   
  
une chose, tu veilleras bien sur Ella et tu ne lui diras pas que son papa a souffert et a eu peur dans   
  
les dernières heures, tu en ferra une vrai anglaise, comme toi, je ne connais personne d'aussi proche de   
  
la perfection que toi.   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je garderais à tout jamais un merveilleux souvenir de toi. Je n'ai jamais   
  
vraiment aimé un homme, sauf toi. Tu es l'amour de ma via, Mark. Que tu sois là ou pas, je suis heureuse   
  
d'avoir eu un enfant avec toi...  
  
-Elizabeth, grâce à toi, je connais désormais la signification de mot aimer. Je suis heureux de passer ces   
  
heures dans tes bras, mon cour, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait te remplacer, tu es la personne la plus   
  
importante pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. "   
  
" -Mark réveille-toi!   
  
-Hum, tu as les pieds tout froids. Rapproche-toi de moi.   
  
Je me rapprochai de lui, sous les draps et j'avais follement envie de faire l'amour avec lui, mais je savais,   
  
en tant que médecin, que ce n'était pas raisonnable...  
  
-Liz, tu es déjà habillée? Tes cheveux me chatouillent! Il poussa mes cheveux sous ma tête et plaça la sienne   
  
dans ma nuque, je sentais son souffle chaud...  
  
-Ce que tu sens bon. Tu veux bien qu'on fasse la grasse matinée? Je ne me sens pas la force de me lever.  
  
Sur ces paroles, je me retournais brusquement, inquiète. Il avait les yeux clos, le visage pâle, il souffrait.   
  
-Ca ne va pas? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose?  
  
-Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je n'ai besoin de rien sauf de toi. Tu veux bien te recoucher, j'ai envie de   
  
rester dans tes bras, ça ne te dérange pas?  
  
-Non, du tout. Je suis de toute façon encore fatiguée. Je retirais le jean et le tee-shirt que je portais et me   
  
glissais, à moitié nue, dans ses bras. Ce que ça fait du bien de se retrouver seuls...   
  
-Oh oui! Tu as la peau brûlante, à coquer. Il mordit mon épaule. Tu es un amour. Ella se mit à pleurer. Laisse,   
  
j'y vais. "   
  
Je ne sais pas où il trouva la force de se lever mais il ramena Ella et la mit sur mes seins. Pendant que je   
  
la nourrissais, je voyais le regard rassurant et doux de Mark. Il me dit être fasciné par ça, ne connaître rien   
  
de plus captivant et de plus touchant que sa femme donnant le sein à son bébé. Il me dit aussi m'envier car je   
  
devais, et c'était le cas en effet, avoir une relation particulière avec mon enfant. Il lui caressa la tête et   
  
mit la sienne sur mon épaule pour partageait ce moment de douceur avec moi, tendrement, ne disant plus un mot.   
  
Quand j'eus fini, je me retournai vers lui et m'aperçus qu'il avait pleuré. Je caressai sa joue et bus ses larmes.   
  
Ella fit son rot et je la mit au lit. En revenant auprès de lui, il m'enveloppa dans une de ses chemises pour me   
  
réchauffer. Rachel arriva à ce moment là. Elle donna un baiser à son père et nous dit qu'elle allait se promener   
  
avec Ella. Je crois qu'elle a compris notre désir de nous retrouver un peu seuls. Nous nous endormîmes et ne nous   
  
réveillâmes que pour le déjeuner.  
  
Mark, ne pouvait plus bouger le côté droit de son corps. Je crus d'abord que c'était du au fait que j'avais dormi   
  
en parti sur lui mais m'aperçus que c'était plus grave que cela. Il avait l'oil droit aussi qui ne bougeait plus.   
  
Il m'avoua que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était borgne. Je le pris dans mes bras mais lui fit mal.   
  
J'avais très peur. Le toucher, le moindre petit câlin lui faisait horriblement mal. J'allais chercher les enfants   
  
et nous mangeâmes avec lui dans la chambre, sur le lit. Ensuite, j'appelai Susan, lui disant que Mark n'en avait   
  
probablement que pour quelques jours. Elle serait là le lendemain.   
  
Il passa l'après-midi, assis sur le lit, à mes côtés, à jouer avec Ella et Rachel. Il faisait d 'énormes efforts   
  
pour ne pas s'endormir et rester calme car je voyais bien que la douleur devait être affreuse, malgré la morphine   
  
que je lui avais donnée. Le soir arrivait, il me demanda de lui attraper une feuille et un stylo, ce que je fis.   
  
Il tremblait tellement que je dus écrire à sa place. Il se moquait de moi car je m'appliquais énormément pour que   
  
le destinataire puisse me relire. Cette lettre était destinée à Susan. Il lui disait des choses tendres, douces,   
  
amicales. Je compris à quel point elle avait du compter pour lui, avant moi. Sa main dans la mienne, je l'aidais   
  
à signer, je fis pareil pour une autre destinée à nos collègues du County.  
  
Celle-ci me toucha énormément, il s'excusai de les laisser seuls, sans lui et leur demander de bien prendre soin   
  
de moi... Après, il se blottit contre moi et commença à me caresser. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais j'étais   
  
si heureuse que je ne le repoussai pas, au contraire je l'entraînai dans mes filets. Il m'enleva la chemise et   
  
moi, je commençais à l'embrasser doucement et de plus en plus passionnément. Ses mains caressaient les moindres   
  
parties de mon corps, comme s'il le découvrait alors qu'il le connaît si bien... Je fis de même. Nos corps, qui   
  
se connaissent pourtant si bien et depuis tant de temps, ce soir-là ne se connaissaient plus: ils se redécouvraient,   
  
se mêlaient l'un à l'autre dans un ballet gracieux et doux. Je n'ai jamais passé de nuit plus charnelle et plus   
  
tendre en même temps.   
  
Après l'amour, Mark, la tête sur mon ventre commença à me parler:  
  
" -Elizabeth, j'ai cru être en rêve! Mon dieu, quelle nuit enchanteresse! Liz, je me retrouve au début de notre   
  
relation, quand nous commencions à peine à nous découvrir, ce qu'il y a de plus beau.   
  
-J'ai passé également une merveilleuse nuit... Ca faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour...   
  
Crois-tu qu'il y aura d'autres nuits comme celle-là? Tu m'as donné un avant goût du paradis!   
  
-Si c'est cela le paradis, je veux bien y aller. C'est tellement agréable. Je remarquai soudain qu'il était couché   
  
sur son côté droit et qu'il avait l'air serein, cet air qu'on souvent mes patients avant de mourir... Je crois que   
  
les plus beaux jours de ma vie viennent de passer, bien qu'il y en ait eu quelques autres: Le jour où Rachel est née,   
  
le jour où nous avons dansé ce tango endiablé, le jour de notre mariage, le jour de la naissance d'Ella... J'espère   
  
que l'un de nous deux s'en souviendra " ad vita aeternam " Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire, fais le pour moi,  
  
s'il te plait, tu seras notre mémoire... Elizabeth, je ne crois pas que je passerai la nuit, et je suis mort de peur...   
  
Oh mon Dieu, j'ai si peur!  
  
-Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là, lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux... Tu es bien là? Quand j'étais enceinte,   
  
tu aimais être là, c'était l'endroit de mon corps que tu préférais, non?  
  
-J'adore ton ventre, c'est plein de symboles à mes yeux. Pleins de symboles que je trouve merveilleux et qui me   
  
rendent heureux... Pour moi, tu es un être merveilleux, comme toute les femmes: Dans ce ventre, il passai sa main   
  
sur mon ventre, le caressant et l'embrassant, il y a eu la vie. Vous avez ce pouvoir et cette chance unique de   
  
pouvoir donner la vie, c'est si fabuleux! J'aurais aimé connaître cette sensation, peut-être dans ma nouvelle vie...   
  
C'est comment, quand le bébé bouge?  
  
-Tu as toujours été fasciné par cela... C'est une sensation unique, tu te sens incroyablement vivante et heureuse,   
  
sereine aussi. Toi aussi, tu as participé à la création de tes enfants. Je n'ai pas le monopole!  
  
-Bien-sûr mais c'est totalement différent, moi, je prends énormément de plaisir durant la conception, qui, pour   
  
moi, est assez courte. Toi, non seulement lors de la conception, tu as du le garder neuf mois... Si nous nous   
  
couchions, nous terminerons cette discussion demain matin, tu veux bien?  
  
-Ce sont neuf mois principalement de bonheur. Couche-toi, maintenant, tu dois te reposer.  
  
-Bonne nuit, chérie. Il m'embrassa et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, m'attirant vers lui pour que je me couche.   
  
-Bonne nuit, Mark, à demain. Je me laissai glissé conte lui, sentais mes yeux se fermaient lourdement  
  
-Elizabeth, merci.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Pour cette nuit. Ca n'a pas du être facile pur toi, je sais que si j'étais à ta place j'aurais eu peur de te toucher...  
  
-Au début j'avais peur mais tu m'as entraînée, et j'y ai pris énormément de plaisir. Plus que jamais. Je t'aime,  
  
Mark, dors bien!  
  
-Je t'aime, fait de beaux rêves. "  
  
Epuisée après tant de passion, je m'endormis, et Mark aussi, pour toujours... 


	6. Chapitre cinq

Ne me quitte pas 6  
  
ce chapitre est R aussi! attention!!!  
  
Style : Dramatique  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis désolée, il va falloir aller chercher un mouchoir !!   
  
Toujours aussi désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes car j'ai beau me relire,   
  
je ne les vois pas !!   
  
Résumé : La mort de mark est proche, Elizabeth et lui vivent leurs derniers instants de bonheur...  
  
Dernières choses : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, mais l'histoire oui !!   
  
Je ne l'ai pas vendue !   
  
Ressentant encore les derniers effets de ce moment de bonheur, de jouissance même, je n'arrivais   
  
pas à dormir. Mark était étendu, nu, tout à côté de moi. Je voyais son torse se levait et se   
  
baissait régulièrement. J'avais envie de refaire l'amour avec lui, cet instant de bonheur m'avait   
  
redonné le goût de ces choses-là, que je n'avais pas pratiquais depuis un moment déjà... Je mis   
  
ma figure au-dessus de la sienne et vis qu'il dormait profondément. Je pris une mèche de mes   
  
cheveux et commençais à chatouiller son visage, il grimaçait sous mes tortures. Je décidai   
  
finalement de le réveiller pour assouvir mes fantasmes, me disant que je ne referais sûrement   
  
jamais plus l'amour avec mon mari...  
  
" -Mark, chéri, réveille-toi.  
  
-Mmm, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
-J'ai envie de faire l'amour! Enonçais-je franchement.  
  
-De quoi? Dit-il en passant sa main sur mes seins.  
  
-Tu m'as très bien comprise...   
  
-Vraiment? Il continuait de jouer avec mes seins Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que j'ai envie?   
  
répliqua-t-il en ouvrant légèrement son oil gauche, étant désormais aveugle du droit...   
  
-Tu caresses mes seins, tu m'aimes et nous sommes mariés, tu dois me faire l'amour, c'est ton devoir   
  
conjugal, dis-je en riant  
  
Il sortit le drap qui recouvrait mon corps, aussi nu que le sien. Il embrassait mes seins, mordillait mes tétons.  
  
-Je refuse, madame Greene, je refuse, je ne suis pas une bête de sexe qu'on utilise à sa guise, dit-il   
  
ironiquement, continuant de lécher mes seins. Je sentais le lait monter, Mark sentit lui aussi ce   
  
gonflement et rit  
  
-Je te fais de l'effet!! Bon, je ne vais tout de même pas te décevoir, je me sacrifie... Tu es prête?   
  
On fait ça rapidement, et chacun rentre chez soit... Il riait aux éclats en me disant ça. La montée de   
  
lait me faisait horriblement mal, surtout qu'il continuait de toucher mes seins, provoquant une tension   
  
encore plus extrême... Il aurait fallu que je donne le sein à Ella ou que je me tire le lait, mais n'osais   
  
gâcher ces instants... Je me demandais, en essayant de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit, s'il accepterait   
  
de " m'alléger "   
  
-Tu as mal aux seins, n'est ce pas? Tu as eu une montée de lait. Tu veux que nous arrêtions?  
  
-Non, ça va, ne t'arrête pas, j'ai tellement envie de passer une nuit coquine!  
  
-Liz, je vois bien que tu souffres. Il posa sa bouche sur mon téton et commença à téter mon sein. Cette   
  
sensation, unique, me faisait fondre, j'avais envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais... C'était totalement   
  
différent que lorsque je nourrissais ma fille, cette sensation me procurait un plaisir et un bien-être   
  
inouï... Je poussais de légers gémissements, Mark changea de sein, la tension à l'intérieur de ceux-ci   
  
se relâcha, ma libido croyait de minutes en minutes...  
  
-Ca a un drôle de goût. Mais c'est drôlement agréable, quelle chance à Ella... "  
  
Il laissa mes seins et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement, mais tendrement à la fois... Ses mains   
  
glissais sur mes reins, sur mon visage, sur mes cuisses... Je me sentais légère, flottant dans l'air comme   
  
une bulle de savon... Je commençais à le caresser moi aussi, il riait, je mordais doucement ses lèvres, sa   
  
langue, son nez, son nombril, et me mis à sucer la partie de son corps la plus intime. Je n'avais jamais aimé   
  
ça, mais j'avais tellement envie de le rendre heureux, en cette dernière nuit, que j'y pris même du plaisir,   
  
tout comme lui...   
  
Son bas-ventre allait et venait en moi, me procurant de plus en plus de plaisir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de   
  
pousser des râles et des gémissements, de plus en plus fort... Je pensais soudainement à Rachel et Ella et je   
  
tentais de me retenir un peu mais ce fut peine perdue... Une vague de plaisir m'envahie subitement et je poussais   
  
un cri, assez fort pour réveiller les filles, qui, heureusement, ne m'entendirent pas. Mark, posant sa tête sur   
  
mes cuisses riait, et continuait à me caresser. Il se redressa, avec beaucoup de difficultés, s'assis en tailleur,   
  
et me fis asseoir sur lui. Il m'embrassait doucement dans le cou, et me dit que lorsque j'étais à ce point près   
  
de lui, il allait mieux, se sentait vraiment vivant et était heureux de me procurer autant de plaisir. Il   
  
recommença à m'embrasser, mordant tendrement le lobe de mon oreille, me fit des caresses et jouait encore   
  
avec mes seins...   
  
Cette fois-là, le plaisir état irréel: je ne me doutais pas que l'amour pouvait procurer autant de plaisir!  
  
Mark arrêta brusquement son mouvement fébrile et me regarda dans les yeux:  
  
" -Elizabeth, il y a un fantasme que j'ai depuis tout petit, ça va te faire rire...  
  
-Quoi, Mark? Dis-moi, je peux peut-être faire quelques choses pour toi...dis-je, impatiente.  
  
-Je rêve de faire l'amour, avec une créature de rêve, une femme inimaginablement belle, sur la plage...   
  
Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?  
  
J'étais choquée, je ne me doutais pas le moins du monde qu'il voulais me tromper...  
  
-Tu veux que je te donne ma bénédiction pour que tu me trompes? Dis-je, froidement, me levant de sur ses jambes  
  
-Non! Dit-il en m'attrapant la cheville me faisant tomber sur le lit, il s'approcha de moi, ses lèvres   
  
pratiquement sur les miennes, je veux faire l'amour sur la plage, avec TOI! Tu es la plus belle femme   
  
que je n'ai jamais vu, jamais je ne te tromperais, Liz, c'est ma dernière nuit, je pense, comment veux-tu   
  
que cette idée vienne à moi? Je t'aime Elizabeth, je t'aime de ton mon cour. Cette nuit, dernière nuit d'amour,   
  
je veux la partager avec toi, que ce moment soit à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire... Viens avec moi, je t'en prie.  
  
-Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, touchée parce qu'il venait me dire, auras-tu assez de   
  
force pour aller jusqu'à la plage et ensuite faire l'amour? Mark, je suis désolée d'avoir déformer tes propos...   
  
Je t'aime tellement... "  
  
Mark se leva, enfila un pantalon, avec beaucoup de difficultés, je me levais donc et l'aidais à s'habiller...  
  
Doucement, nous allâmes à la plage. Mark avait d'énormes difficultés pour marcher, j'étais obligée de le   
  
soutenir fermement... Arrivés, j'installai les draps de bain que j'avais emporté et nous nous allongeâmes.   
  
C'était merveilleux: la Lune se reflétait sur les petites vagues pleines d'écume...   
  
J'enlevai ma robe et Mark ses vêtements. Nous nous mirent à l'eau, prenant un bain de minuit. C'était   
  
extraordinaire... Doux, calme, tendre, reposant... Au bout de quelques minutes Mark se mit à grelotter alors   
  
nous revinrent sur la plage. Nous enlaçâmes, tous deux ayant besoin d'amour et de chaleur. Nous restâmes là,   
  
Mark n'avait pas la force de repartir et il voulait mourir là, nous contemplions l'océan:   
  
" -Elizabeth, promets-moi de te remarier après ma mort... Même avec Romano, s'il le faut. Elizabeth, soit   
  
heureuse, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime si fort, savoir que tu pourras à nouveau être heureuse, suffit à me   
  
rendre serein et heureux... Prends bien soin d'Ella aussi. Dis-lui que son papa l'aimait beaucoup et qu'où   
  
qu'elle sera, il sera, il pensera bien fort à elle et aussi à toi, ma belle... il me prit doucement dans ses   
  
bras, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et difficile. Elizabeth, quoi que tu ais pu en penser,   
  
mes sentiments pour Susan ne dépasse pas l'amitié, l'amour que je ressens pour toi et bien plus fort que tout...   
  
-Chut, mon amour, chut. Garde tes forces, Mark, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime.  
  
-Dès que tu seras triste, pense à ces bons moments, à cette soirée magnifique que tu viens de me donner la joie   
  
de partager avec toi... Au revoir, Elizabeth, je t'aime...  
  
Son souffle s'arrêta, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, sa main s'agrippa à la mienne. Il était mort...   
  
Les yeux remplis de larmes, la voix rayée, je hurlais  
  
-Ne me quitte pas, Mark, je t'aime, Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie..." 


	7. Epilogue

Ne me quitte pas fin  
  
Style : de plus en plus dramatique !!  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : je fais toujours autant de fautes, hé oui !!   
  
Malgré la précieuse aide d'Abby et de Vincent... Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur !!   
  
Résumé : Mark est mort, Elizabeth nous présente sa nouvelle vie, sans lui...   
  
Dernières choses : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement,   
  
mais l'histoire oui !! Je ne l'ai pas vendue !   
  
Cela fait désormais cinq ans que Mark est mort... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à   
  
m'accoutumer à ce vide, surtout quand je découvris que j'étais enceinte de lui...   
  
C'était aussi une petite fille, une autre, AbbyGaël.   
  
Mes filles, Ella et AbbyGaël ont un père, Robert Romano. Il fut très présent lors de ma   
  
grossesse et je ressens pour lui un fort sentiment, qui n'a tout de même rien à voir avec   
  
l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Mark, amis c'est un homme bon, un père attentif et je l'aime.   
  
Vous me direz : " comment peut-on aimer un homme comme celui-ci? " Mais il a énormément changé,   
  
il est devenu plus tendre, plus doux, du moins avec moi...   
  
Mark avait raison, lorsque je me sens triste, qu'il me manque, il me suffit de fermer les yeux   
  
pour revoir cette nuit, la dernière que nous avons passée ensemble... Et le sourire revient   
  
immédiatement sur mon visage...  
  
Je ne fus pas la seule à souffrir de la mort de Mark, tous mes collègues, notamment Susan   
  
furent affectés... Mais, je sais désormais que le grand amour n'arrive seulement une fois   
  
dans la vie, je l'ai connu, je lui ai donné deux enfants. Je ne l'oublierai pas.  
  
Je me suis mariée, il y a un an avec Robert, notre vie et plutôt paisible, sans trop   
  
de soucis. Il m'a demandé de lui faire un enfant mais je ne peux pas, je n'ose lui dire   
  
que j'aime toujours Mark et que par conséquent, je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire un   
  
enfant, preuve d'amour, la plus belle qui existe. Il ne semble pas trop en souffrir,   
  
il n'en parle plus, il aime énormément mes enfants, dont l'une AbbyGaël, porte son nom...   
  
Mark, je t'aime, je viendrais te rejoindre bientôt, NE ME QUITTE PAS !! 


End file.
